


All of Us, Ours

by kyrdwyn



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Multi, OT5, because why not?, not very explicit but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Chase, and comfort, and grew from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Us, Ours

**Author's Note:**

> So, I apparently went and committed OT5 fic. Because this team. And I still blame SchizoCherri.

It started after Chase's encounter with Spellbinder. Shelby had pulled the New Zealander into Koda's cave, where the rest of team waited, lounging on Koda's furs. Chase had started to apologize, but Shelby, and Tyler, had grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the group, Koda and Shelby on either side, Tyler and Riley outside them. "Stay," Koda said when Chase had tried to get up. "Not mad. Need team."

"I almost killed Shelby," Chase said softly. 

"But you didn't," Tyler said. 

"Only because of her actions."

"Based on what you had already discovered," Shelby pointed out. "So, really, you broke the spell, I just gave you the tool needed." She cuddled against the black ranger. "I know you would never willingly hurt me, Chase."

"He would never willingly hurt any of us," Riley said from his position on Koda's other side. 

"Might forget chores, but not willingly hurt us," Koda said, patting Chase's chest. 

"Right," Chase said with a wry grin. "So, you pulled me into this puppy pile just to reassure me?"

"And to get some sleep. It's been a long day," Tyler said. 

"We do have apartments, well, except for Koda. And Riley. Where _are_ you staying?"

"The museum has housing for doctoral candidates on research projects. Miss Morgan let me borrow one of the empty apartments, as I'm officially on staff as a student summer intern. How else do you think I got my mom and older brother to agree to let me come to Amber Beach?"

"Party at Riley's," Chase drawled sleepily. 

"My neighbor is Miss Morgan. Parties will probably not be appreciated," Riley yawned.

"Probably not," Shelby said, pillowing her head on Chase's shoulder. His hand came up to idly stroke her hair, and she hummed happily, closing her eyes. 

"Sleep now," Koda said softly. "Safe."

"Yeah, safe," Chase sighed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Riley got dragged into the pile a few days later, after a bad battle where they almost lost him. Cuddled between Chase and Koda, Tyler and Shelby on the outside, his teammates' presence helped keep the worst of the nightmares at bay. If there were hands in places they might normally frown at, or kisses placed to patches of bare skin when someone whimpered, well, none of them objected. They needed the comfort, the touch of each other. 

It went on that way for weeks. Sometimes even when there hadn't been a monster attack they would curl up together in Koda's cave, shifting until it would be hard to determine who was where if their faces weren't visible. 

Then Shelby went missing.

Miss Morgan had been surprised when Chase had snarled at her when she first suggested that Shelby had perhaps decided to not be a ranger anymore, given that her energem, chargers, and dinocom were in the cave. Tyler had backed him up, and Riley had just moved around their mentor, using his knowledge of the equipment to track down their missing fifth. Koda had been pacing in front of his cave, spear in hand. 

When Riley had pinpointed Shelby's location, with monster DNA nearby, they hadn't even said anything to Miss Morgan, grabbing their gems and chargers and morphing to use the Dino Cycles to get to her side. 

Shelby wasn't in captivity when they got there, instead she was vigorously applying her foot to the monster's head. As they got closer, though, they could see the marks on her wrists from where she had been restrained.

Koda leapt off his bike and tackled the monster, giving the others time to get to Shelby. Riley handed her the pink chargers as Chase started firing at the Vivix that appeared, and Tyler joined Koda in hitting the monster. 

Morphed, the five of them made short work of the Vivix, and the Dino Spike took care of the monster. Of course, Sledge made it grow, and they formed the Megazord, Shelby delivering the Final Strike with Tricera. 

There was no discussion, just a massive hug once the dust had cleared and the zords gone. Tyler pulled Shelby onto his bike behind him, and they headed back to the city, using the hidden entrance for the cycles and demorphing once they'd parked. 

Their only stop was to put their gems and crystals away, and then they were in Koda's cave, on the furs, all wrapped around each other and unwilling to let go. Koda growled when Miss Morgan appeared in the opening, and she backed away. Shelby leaned over Chase and kissed Koda, one hand coming up to run through Chase's hair. Tyler pressed a kiss to the back of Shelby's neck while Riley leaned over Tyler and kissed the pout off Chase's lips.

No one said anything beyond vague murmurings and pleas for more as they moved against each other, kissing skin as it came into their reach, clothing being removed and fingers and mouths moving so that eventually, one of them cried out in pleasure, and the others ultimately followed. When the last of them came down from the high, Koda had pulled the furs up over them as they lay there, bodies tucked against each other, arms and legs draped possessively over one another.

"Don't leave me," one of them murmured into the silence.

"Never," another murmured back.

"Not letting go," a third voice said.

"Ours."

"Forever," the final voice said softly as they all drifted into sleep, finally together.


End file.
